


Safe

by RocketRabbits



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Accidental Outing?, Drabble, Gen, Mentioned peter/ned, Peter parker is bi and trans, Self-Indulgent, There are no cishet superheroes, This is excessively queer, Tony stark means well, probably AU, trans! Peter Parker, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketRabbits/pseuds/RocketRabbits
Summary: "Look, Peter, you're safe here."





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I havent seen homecoming in months and im not really a big avengers fan i just got fiercly protective of trans/bi peter parker earlier
> 
> Its probably au idk maybe takes place between scenes? After the movie????? Suit talk
> 
> Also hey wheres all the peter/ned at why isnt that THE most popular ship in spider-man history? I love it. Love those boys. Mjs a trans lesbian, probably. Pry these from my dead hands.

Peter sits tight in the back of Mr. Stark's car. He feels gangly, like hes got to keep his knees together and arms folded over his lap, or he'll.... Peter up the place? He doesn't know, but he tries to actually pay attention. It's difficult, here, in the back of a millionaire super hero's car, but he's trying.

"We'll fix your suit, too. Not healthy the way you're wearing it."

"Oh, thanks, Mr. Stark. Um, what's uh, what's not healthy, though?"

"You can't breathe, kid. I can hear you wheezing. You can't be Spider-man like that."

"I don't, uh?" Peter knows he's wheezing, of course, knows his binder went past the point of crushing his ribs hours ago, but Mr. Stark couldn't possibly-

"Kid," Mr. Stark says, and he only has to glance at Peter's backpack for it to click: a tiny blue-pink-white striped button, right there on the front pocket, one he'd gotten himself, next to a bi flag Ned had given him.

"Oh," Peter says, feeling stupid.

"Plus," Mr. Stark says, "we gave you those physicals, remember? Sorry to pry. Needed to know what to give the new suit. Didn't have a healthy compression element worked out yet, but we can, now, so we will."

"Oh." Peter says, feeling somehow stupider.

"Hey, look, kid," Mr. Stark fumbles, a bit. It's still amazing to Peter that a man like Tony Stark could fumble at anything, ever. "Peter. Look. You're not alone, yeah?"

"Sure, Mr. Stark," Peter says, because of course he isn't alone. He has MJ and Ned, and they're just like him- Ned had given him the button the week they started dating. Plus, the world's huge. New York is huge. Of course he isn't alone.

"I mean here, with the Avengers," Mr. Stark says. "There's not a single one of us that's- well. You're safe, is all I'm saying."

Peter's arms and legs relax, a little. He's a little less scared of Petering up the place. "Thanks, Mr. Stark. I wasn't worried."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey local gay trans guy weirdly protective abt his bi spider son, more at 11
> 
>  
> 
> Am i talking abt myself or tony stark? Myself. I dont know shit about tony stark.


End file.
